Muriah Anne Ashvale
Muriah Anne Ashvale (née DeLavu) is the Countess of Blackwood and an ordained priestess in the Church of the Holy Light. The only child of Timothy and Mary-Anne (née Morris) DeLavu, she was orphaned at a young age due to the untimely murders of her parents. Muriah was raised in the Cathedral of Light by an elderly priestess. Having experience in both stations of inquisitor and military leader, she now lives a relatively quiet life with her husband Arryc Ashvale and her family. Appearance The first thing someone notices about this woman is that she is covered from head-to-toe in scarlet etchings; only her face is spared from said tattoos. The Scarlet crux is carefully carved into the palms of both of her hands, giving someone an indication of her past. Her skin is unpleasantly pale and it appears as if she is not regularly out in the sun; instead of a healthy natural glow, the woman possesses a sickly pallor that reflects her scholarly ways. This thin veil of opaque white flesh envelops her body, in contrast to the ornate etchings, might give the viewer an eerie feeling. Although there are a few scars on her arms and legs, the majority of her body’s skin is smooth. Despite her startling initial appearance, one would discover that she has an ovular and sweet face. Her wide, almond-shaped sapphire eyes gaze out from the heavy shadows of exhaustion that surround them; within those eyes, a glimmer of contumaciousness is always notable despite her submissive and jovial presentation. The nose of this woman is well-formed, free of any bumps or undesired ridges that would destroy the symmetry of her face. A dotting of flesh-colored freckles decorate her nasal bridge, breaking up the monotony of her ghostlike features. High arched cheekbones gift her with a stoic appearance, though her obsequious personality may offset such a quality. Cadaverous but voluminous lips offer an illusory grin that reveals pristinely white and straight teeth. Overall, she has a pretty face, but her attractiveness is often overshadowed by the infirmities that plague her. Renegade strands of honey-blonde hair curl around her face, though the majority of her hair is usually situated in a loose bun atop the crown of her head. Her hair is clean and it appears that the color is natural, based on the color of her fair eyebrows. When let down from the bun, her cascading honey locks give her a much more pleasant, feminine, and somewhat leonine appearance. The other notable feature of this woman is her abnormally small frame. Instead of boasting the height and weight of an average adult, she presents with a short stature and skinny features. The woman no longer has a very youthful tone, but she still has well-defined arms and legs from rigorous physical maintenance and training. Her abdomen, on the other hand, seems a little softer than the rest of her figure. Her chest is average and unimpressive, but she makes up for this shortcoming naturally with a curvaceous pair of wide hips. Light cloth clothing hangs loosely from her figure, not allowing people to see her petite build. She is often seen wearing a brown cloth belt with many small pouches on its sides, where she stores food and trinkets. Weapons she carries consist of large and crooked staves painted in bright colors and dressed up in feathers, baubles, or other shiny things that Muriah has come across. One particular set of weapons that is always by her right side is a set of scourges. The larger of the two scourges is painted a blood red and has nails and broken shards of glass embedded in it while the smaller one is a brilliant royal blue with golden stripes that has sharpened metal woven into its braids. She is now frequently seen wearing a diamond-studded chain with a ruby pendant on it around her neck. Additionally, the woman has a silver and gold wedding band on her left ring finger. Personality Although undoubtably strange, Muriah generally presents as a jovial and obedient woman with refined senses; her refinement, however, tends to go out the window when she is well acquainted with someone. In most situations, the woman appears introverted and shy though eager to please; she is so eager to please that it is sometimes easy to take advantage of her good nature. Occasionally contumacious when excited, she is always up for adventures or action, especially if it is with her husband or "sister." She is also well-known for her truthful and ingenuous ways. A gifted deipnosophist, Muriah can be a chatty individual around friends and family if such people are accompanied by food. A rare mood for Muriah would constitute the adoption of a serious and severe tone as well as an elegantly composed posture. In the face of war or danger, she is prone to bouts of violent rage or irritability which she often turns on herself in the form of mild self mutilation or upon her enemies in the form of burning or scourging. During these times, her lexicon seems to shift rapidly from words of encouragement and childish delight to surprisingly vituperative words. This adaptation to stress or struggles likely stems from her time within the Scarlet March. History Early Years The earliest years of Muriah's life are not fully known. What is public knowledge is that the young woman comes from a small noble family of Lordaeron and took up residence in the Redridge Mountains when she was an infant. At the age of five years old, Muriah was apparently orphaned by the deaths of her parents; the exact reason for the assassinations is unknown, but it is suspected that her parents were involved in illegal Syndicate activity and were attempting to leave their positions. An only child, she was passed off along peasants as a little girl by herself. Unable to tame the girl's fiery personality, the people of the unknown Redridge town agreed to bring her to Stormwind City in order to find proper placement for her. Once in Stormwind, she spent a few months in the orphanage until an elderly priestess simply known as Mother Elizabeth grew fond of the passionate and somewhat uncontrollable child. Taking Muriah as her apprentice, Mother Elizabeth taught the little girl about scripture and the Light; this fostered Muriah's profound fondness of and devotion to the Light as well as molded her into a rather polite young woman. After eighteen years of living under Mother Elizabeth's care, the young woman found herself alone once more when the elderly priestess passed away. The Scarlet March Desperate for companionship, Muriah DeLavu turned to the Cathedral of the Holy Light to seek like-minded individuals. After months of failed searches, she stumbled upon an eclectic and flamboyant young executor by the name of Errigal Camille. Intrigued by the executor of the Scarlet March and his comrades, Muriah blindly agreed to join their group with her typical enthusiasm and ignorance. Within the March, she made friends and acquaintances, most notably her long term best friend and "sister" Rose Eveligh and her friend Ismond Laldere. It was only weeks into her stay within the Scarlet March when Muriah was approached by Malakov Brightgrasp, the Grand Crusader of the March itself. Having seen potential in the obedient little woman, he asked of her simple favors: to abandon her identity, feign her death, and become an inquisitor in his crusade. Eager to please the Grand Crusader, Muriah chopped most of her blonde locks off and dyed her scalp a raven black; furthermore, she donned a red mask and the prototypical garb of an inquisitor, which is akin to a crimson-and-gold leotard and thigh-high red boots. A blood red scourge she fondly calls 'Chives' mysteriously came into her possession and it remains a fearsome weapon and relic she uses daily. During this time of great inner turmoil, the Light-loving woman became a dilettante in the art of Shadow magic. She was only able to harness the power of Shadow when she was standing within a shaded area. If she came in contact with it, her skin would absorb the magic like a sponge and her bones would begin to pop and crackle like a kindled flame; this borderline possession of her body has since caused Muriah to bleed from her fingertips every time she uses the Light as well as occasional arthritic discomfort. Eventually mastering her newly found abilities, Muriah became known as the Death's Head of the Scarlet March and was responsible for the disciplinary actions of neophytes within the organization. Additionally, she assisted Grand Crusader Brightgrasp with personal requests and spoke in rhyming riddles. Her reign lasted for five months until a schism divided the Scarlet March; the presumed disappearance and death of Malakov Brightgrasp devastated the woman and forced her to revoke her position despite the potential consequences. Although she did not receive punishment for abandoning her post, Muriah still followed the teachings and beliefs of the former Grand Crusader and even tattooed herself in his likeness. Her dearest friend Rose Eveligh eventually left the March as well and the two women have remained closer than friends ever since. Recent History Recently, Muriah has returned from a mysterious hiatus that took her far away from the city. Although her physical appearance has not changed since, her personality certainly has become more pleasant and her manipulation of shadows has vanished entirely from her repertoire of attacks. Furthermore, during her training within the Clergy of the Holy Light, Muriah met a younger man by the name of Arryc Ashvale. The two instantly connected and eventually Arryc asked her out on a date. It was not long before they agreed to court one-another. Only a few weeks into their relationship, they decided to get married and said their vows on December 21st, 623 K.C. In her marriage, Muriah inherited several noble titles that were denied her in her own family, including eventually becoming the Countess of Blackwood. A few weeks following their marriage, the couple found out that they were expecting their first child together. Muriah's physical appearance suggests that she is about halfway through the pregnancy at this point. Category:Characters Category:Lordaeron Human Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Priests Category:House of Ashvale Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Lux Vult Category:Willowbrook Hunt Club